fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Precedent Time
Precedent Time An element focused on manipulating time to turn it back to cause repeating effects or restoring health, etc… (Time+Spirit=950+ 2000) 2950 Diamonds Attack: Medium-Low Defense: Insane Speed: Medium-Low Recall (Projectile) The user fires an average speed medium-sized orb that does around 150 damage per hit with an AOE that pushes anything too close to it away when it hits the ground. After the user fires this orb, they can press E up to three times to make the orb appear where it was two seconds ago, potentially hitting a target multiple times as long as they don’t move too far away from the orb (200 mana cost) (5-second cooldown) Sphere of Reversal (Shield) The user takes three seconds to create a semi-transparent dome around them, which lasts for 15 seconds. Any projectile that touches the dome immediately returns to the casting point of that projectile, which then continues as its path as normal( the same projectiles will most likely hit the dome several times because of this). Since the projectiles that hit the dome basically restart their travel path, they will be able to hit other players in the way of its path to the dome. Any other player that touches the dome will return to where their character was five seconds before touching the dome. If the user steps out of the dome before the 15 seconds is up, the spell is instantly dispelled and the dome disappears. (Mana cost 300) (30-second cooldown) (500 shards) Reverse wounds (Healing) The user raises their arms as the elements medal appears in a small area on the ground surrounding the user. The user can charge this for 1-5 seconds, and all party members will regain 100-500 health and stamina. However, any enemies in the range of the spell will regain past wounds that they may have had, losing 100-500 health and stamina. (Mana cost 100-500) (40-second cooldown) (1000 shards) Memory of Fear (Melee) The user targets a close player, and one of the following effects randomly occurs -Encavmaphobia(fear of burning alive-30% chance): The target gets lit on fire (20 DPS) and starts running around randomly for ten seconds. After this effect ends, for a duration of twenty seconds, the target will be intimidated for two seconds if they ever get inflicted with burns -Acrophobia(fear of heights-27% chance): The target gets flung straight up into the air, and when they hit the ground, they take 250 damage and are inflicted with two seconds of intimidation, and will be unable to jump or flip for twenty seconds -Arachnophobia(fear of spiders-23% chance): A spider appears and bites the arm of the target, doing poison damage of 10 dps for 30 seconds while also inflicting intimidation for one second every five seconds for thirty seconds. -Claustrophobia(Fear of tight spaces-7% chance): A small black room appears around the target and suddenly starts to close in, this does no damage but inflicts six seconds of intimidation, giving the caster time to use powerful moves that would normally be hard to hit, and the target will be unable to cast any shield spells for twenty seconds -Astraphobia(Fear of thunder or lightning-20% chance): The target gets struck by lightning from the sky, they take 200 damage, lose 10 health per second for five seconds from the burn, and are stunned for three seconds, and for a duration of twenty seconds, the target will be intimidated for two seconds whenever their camera is pointing towards a storm spell -Rhabdophobia(Fear of magic-3% chance): The target is unable to use any spells for twenty seconds, and gets intimidated while looking at any kind of spell or spell effect for this duration (Mana cost 450) (1400 shards) (20-second cooldown) Deja Vu (Ultimate) The user can cast this spell instantly, and its effects will last for fifteen seconds before wearing off(Resetting your character instantly cancels its effects). When this spell is cast, the user has this element’s medal imbued onto their character’s torso for fifteen seconds. If the user dies within the time limit, every players screen will start shaking and will be covered with a bright white light. The dead user’s body parts will start to reassemble, and then the now-alive user will have 75% of all of their health, mana, and stamina restored. Everyone else on the map will be re-winded to where they were when the spell was cast, and their health, mana, and stamina will also return to what they were when the spell was cast, this also can increase cooldowns on spells that were cast before this ultimate activated by fifteen seconds and remove status effects. (Mana cost 1500) (Shards 3000) (300-second cooldown)